


Hogwarts 10-Year Reunion

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva sees something at Hogwarts' Ten-Year Reunion she wishes she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts 10-Year Reunion

~

"Ow, fuck!" Draco swore, twisting his arm to rub awkwardly at a spot on his back.

"What? What happened?" A feathered, magenta overcoat was shoved aside and Harry appeared a few feet away inside the crowded cloakroom.

"Bloody umbrella stabbed me in the back," Draco groused, glaring at the offending apparatus still sticking out from one of the shelves.

"I'm sure you're fine. Now, hurry up, I don't want to be gone too long."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you that this was your brilliant idea, Harry, not mine? Why couldn't we have just waited until we got home?"

"Because, I can't wait." Harry was already leaned back against a miraculously bare spot on the wall, working his trousers free and looking at him with the kind of raw need Draco couldn't get enough of.

Still, Draco would probably bruise from his debacle with the umbrella, and the tiny room reeked of musty fabric and cheap perfume. He wasn't giving in without a fight.

"You know, someone's bound to want their cloak at some point. I don't much feel like waking up to a picture of my bare arse on the front page of the _Prophet_."

He stood firm for almost a full minute before he caved and moved to Harry's side, watching as Harry pushed his pants down past his thighs, his prick already half hard.

"It'll be quick, promise. Just need you."

"On you?" Draco asked, his fist closing around Harry.

"No, in me."

Draco's dick twitched against his leg, a reminder of why he could never hold out against Harry. "I thought you said this would be quick?"

Harry looked up at him and smiled, his hips rocking into Draco's fist. "What? You're telling me you're _incapable_ of finishing quickly?"

Draco's mouth opened in outrage and Harry gave a short laugh before leaning forward to capture Draco's lips in a kiss, grabbing his hand so he couldn't pull away. A few swipes of Harry's tongue in his mouth and Draco stopped trying to pry his fist from Harry's grasp, resuming his strokes with more force than before.

Harry pulled away. "Fingers, please."

Draco ignored the way his dick throbbed at Harry's words; they didn't have time for that. Later, he'd fuck Harry through the mattress. Right now he just needed to get him off.

"Leg up, then," Draco said, moving to stand in front of him.

Harry gripped Draco's shoulder and hopped up on one foot, kicking it free from his pants and trousers before wrapping his leg around Draco's waist. A few whispered words and Draco's fingers were wet, and he pressed two against Harry's entrance before he sank both all the way inside.

Harry's hips canted up to meet him as Draco pushed faster and faster. He clutched tighter at Draco's shoulders, his needy whimpers hot against Draco's face. Draco loved fucking him like this, watching Harry's face as he curled his fingers up and pressed even deeper. Harry worked a hand between them, his breath speeding up as he pulled hard and fast on his cock. Soon, the telltale squeeze of Harry's body signaled the end, and a moment later Harry slumped against the wall, spent.

Draco smiled at Harry's flush, happy face, and he wrapped a hand around the back of Harry's neck to pull him into a slow, deep kiss.

"Thanks," Harry whispered against his lips, and Draco nodded, kissing him again.

Eventually, they pulled away, and Harry performed a quick cleaning charm on himself before turning his wand on Draco.

"No! These robes are Elf-clean only."

"What do you plan to do about _that_, then?" Harry asked, laughing as Draco spotted the glob of come sliding down the front of his robes.

Cursing Harry and his bright ideas, Draco swiped a stray cloak off the floor, cleaning his robes as best he could before wiping his hands clean.

A sudden pouring of light into the small room followed by a sharp gasp drew Harry and Draco's attention to the door. There stood McGonagall, one hand covering her mouth and the other pointing at the cloak still clutched in Draco's hands, the stench in the room leaving little doubt about the identity of the white substance now marring the fabric.

Draco looked from McGonagall to the cloak, cursing his stupidity as he noticed the tartan for the first time. Grabbing Harry's hand, he stepped toward the door, pausing in front of his former professor to hand her the cloak.

"Happy reunion, Professor. Sorry about the cloak. Do send me the bill."

~

Harry and Draco bolted past, and Minerva could just make out the boys' laughter once the door to the cloakroom had closed shut.

She sighed, eyeing her soiled cloak. At the very least, Draco had leaned one thing his father never had: how to clean up his messes.

 

~fin


End file.
